


Beyond the Veil

by rainismymusic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, I am a newbie dont kill me, I hate myself, Klance Week 2017, M/M, My friend wanted me to post my private fanfiction so HERE WE Go, Non-Canonical, OC's - Freeform, Occupy Movement, Older Keith, Older Lance, klance, klance shit, older Pidge, older allura, older coran, older hunk, older klance, older shallura, older shiro, this is a way for me to relieve stress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainismymusic/pseuds/rainismymusic
Summary: After the paladins defeated the Galra once and for all, the lions suddenly were unresponsive, leaving the universe unprotected. The Coalition stayed strong however, and the new, powerful organization managed to keep relative prosperity among the planets. 5 years after the paladins have defeated the Galra, a celebration arises to rejoice the 10th anniversary of forming of the now wide-spreading and successful Coalition. 5 strangers come to the gathering, all with a different purpose and goal.When the stragglers of the Galra attack the peaceful gathering with new technology, and a new, mysterious leader, the universe suddenly needs Voltron again, and the lions are now responsive for the first time in over a decade.However, the lions choose 5 new paladins, and now the new, disheveled paladins must now pilot the most powerful weapon in the universe in order to defeat the biggest threat the universe has faced.No pressure, right?





	1. Beginnings: Archangel

Archangel had never been one for conversations. Gossip, chit-chat, rumors. None of them interested her in the slightest. 

She would often sit in the back of social events, preferring to observe and calculate. Every so often, a buyer or supporter would try to engage her, asking some useless question that she would ignore or answer half-heartedly before they moved on.

Most competitors in the rings would try to charm supporters, influencing buyers to support them with their so called “wit”. Archangel didn’t rely on that. No. She didn’t need to charm her way to success. She did it in the ring, all by herself.

Even when she had first been sold into the underground gladiator pits, something had always been different about her. She didn’t trust easily, she didn’t make friends, and she had an innate talent for fighting that made her a threat to others.

After months of intense training, she had won her first fights by a landslide, easily moving up the ranks. Something about fighting lit her up from within. When she was in the ring, her worries, her anxiety, her stress, receded to the back of her mind. 

The gladiator ring was her safe place. After buying herself out of the pits, she stayed on of her own free will, eventually becoming the grand champion. It had been over 6 years since she had woken up on an unknown planet without any memories, possessing a strange control over an unknown magic.

She was more focused on discovering the extent of her powers than anything. Arch was certain that once she mastered the magic inside of her, the memories would return to her back. She would follow them back to herself. She’d remember.. 

Needless to say, she wasn’t a socially popular person. 

Her eyes glanced over to the corner of the bar, towards the large screen broadcasting ranks and news. Her eyes brushed the list, no surprises, to focus in on the Coalition’s announcement. 

The Coalition had been formed 10 years after some gifted pilots appeared out of nowhere flying Voltron, the galaxy’s guardian who had disappeared 10,000 years prior. After defeating the Galra, the former paladins and what was left of Altea strove to promote peace and unity throughout the galaxy.

Then Voltron disappeared.

Well, not disappeared, maybe… retired? They still had Voltron, they made sure to communicate that information, but in the words of Empress Allura, there was no need for a fighting force like Voltron when issues could be resolved diplomatically.

At least, that’s what they insisted. Archangel was skeptical, and she knew others were too, she listened in on enough conversations to know that much. But it went no deeper than a general unease, which faded to the back of everyone's mind as they went about their business in the now peaceful planets.

The paladins and the Empress had beaten the Galra for now 5 years, and were celebrating the 10th anniversary of the forming of their partnership. She should’ve hated the idea, especially since Empress Allura was known for her disgust towards gladiator rings, insisting it was cruel: a “black mark” on the peaceful relations amongst planets.

But Arch loved the paladins. She looked up to them; they were a shining example for her, especially after losing her memories. She had followed their every move, keeping tabs on them as they spoke in events, and lived out their lives in now relative peace.

And now there was a chance to meet them. 

Sighing, she lifted the last gulp of her drink to her lips, the strangely addicting substance running cooly down her throat. 

Rising from the empty table, she paced over to the bar counter, quickly sliding a wad of cash over the counter to the bartender, nodding a quick thanks. Practically everyone who worked in the bar knew her, both from her rank and the fact she came here almost daily. 

Having settled her bill, she slipped past hordes of fellow gladiators and supporters, threading her way to the door and through it into the cold night air. 

Clutching her jacket closer around her, Archangel started the long trek back to her home, steps echoing on the metal beneath her feet. The entire city was a conglomerate of shops, underground rings, bars, storage houses, and more. The perfect place for castaways and loners like herself.

After several solitary minutes, she turned down the alleyway leading to her street, stifling a yawn with her hand. 

She was stopped by a cold voice reverberating off the high walls of the alleyway. 

“We’ve been waiting for you.”

Yeesh. She rolled her eyes, burying both hands into her coat pockets to protect them from the brisk air.

“What offer do you have this time?” She asked, a slight tone of anger fringed upon her crisp words. 

“A new pit opened up. In Olkarion.”

Narrowing her eyes, she mentally connecting the planet as the location where the Coalition gathering was being held. “What’s in it for me?”, she retorted, only the mention of the planet holding her attention.

“New fighters. A chance for a larger reputation than what you can build by staying put.” She considered this with a slight upturn of her chin, running the situation through her head. 

“Fine. I’m expecting the money up front though.” Her eyes scanned over to the corner where she knew her persistent patron was hiding, finally seeing a shadow emerge from behind the crevice. 

The figure walked out before throwing a bag towards her feet. As it landed she caught a glimpse of stacks of under a half-open latch. Reaching down to pick it up, she fastened the latch, safely securing the money as she slung it over her shoulder.

A nonchalant expression on her face, she continued walking across the alleyway, excitement twisting in her stomach.

“And Arch?” She turned around, raising an eyebrow. 

“Don’t lose.” 

She gave a slight chuckle at the idea, adjusting the bag on her back. 

“I never do.”


	2. Beginnings: Samie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the paladins defeated the Galra once and for all, the lions suddenly were unresponsive, leaving the universe unprotected. The Coalition stayed strong however, and the new, powerful organization managed to keep relative prosperity among the planets. 15 years after the paladins have defeated the Galra, a celebration arises to rejoice the 20th anniversary of forming of the now wide-spreading and successful Coalition. 5 strangers come to the gathering, all with a different purpose and goal.
> 
> When the stragglers of the Galra attack the peaceful gathering with new technology, and a new, mysterious leader, the universe suddenly needs Voltron again, and the lions are now responsive for the first time in over a decade. 
> 
> However, the lions choose 5 new paladins, and now the new, disheveled paladins must now pilot the most powerful weapon in the universe in order to defeat the biggest threat the universe has faced.
> 
> No pressure, right?

Samie admired her work as she slipped off her gloves, releasing a breath of air she didn’t realize she had been holding. Bodies clamored around the room as everyone started to disperse, off to perform their various tasks after performing the long surgery.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dr. Sallow approach her, hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket. Wiping off the last of the equipment, she put it back in its place before rotating to greet him.

“Good job today,” he began, beaming at her. “You were spectacular.”

Samie shook her head. “I could’ve have done it without Dr. Palmer, I can’t take all the credit.”

“Dr. Palmer was just here to help,” he objected, “You were the one who led it.”

She had no reply, and decided to look at the floor bashfully. She was used to compliments at her skills, but one from the man who had helped her get her renowned job meant the whole world to her.

“You did so well in fact, I’m here to ask a question.” Samie perked up at the mention, anxious to hear what he had in mind.

“We have an opportunity on Olkarion. There are some sick patients there who need to be operated.” He paused, letting it sink in. “And see a nice smile.”

Samie beamed, clasping her hands together in delight. “Really? Thank you so much Dr. Sallow!” He chuckled, a hearty sound among the pale, bright room. 

“Pleasure to see you as always, Miss Willows. More information will be given to you tonight, but expect to leave in about 2 days.”

Samie nodded, practically bursting with elation. Dr. Sallows disappeared through the door the other surgeons and nurses had gone through, and then she was alone. 

Samie squealed to herself in the empty room, relishing the moment. She had been hoping for a new assignment… and on Olkarion no less!

They had such advanced technology, and they wanted her. Her! 

She let herself celebrate for a few more seconds before taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, fully aware she would have to sign out and go home before calling her parents and siblings with the great news. 

Olkarion though… 

Samie had always been somewhat of a prodigy, becoming the youngest prestiged doctor in both her home and the medical centers around the galaxy. Even though she was far from her family, her home, she still was having the time of her life, learning and cherishing the experience.

Gathering her things and walking into the busy hall, she was swept up in the movement, colleagues and coworkers running up beside her to make a comment or tell a funny story about what had happened in operating room 147. In fact, she was so distracted, she didn’t have time to check her messaging system until late at night, when she was at home in relative peace.

But as she scoured over the long message full of information, she couldn’t help but remember the fact about what was happening on Olkarion…

The decade old anniversary of the founding of the Coalition. 

She would be there, but she doubted she would have free time to go watch any of the festivities while hard at work. But still, she would have to make an effort.

The Coalition celebration was almost all people were talking about these days, a chance to see the paladins that had defeated the Galra, and the chance to see all of the lions. Needless to say, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

And she would be there. She was only 9 when the Coalition had formed, but she had grown up watching the new hope exceed everyone’s wildest expectations and do the impossible - defeat Zarkon.

Her parents had told her stories about the treachery of Zarkon and his lineage, as well as the cruel conditions his rule had brought.

The Coalition provided for everyone in need; it was the reason that she had a job at all. Their efforts led her to where she was today, and she was beyond grateful to all of them.  
Leaning back in her chair, she stared up at her ceiling, gazing over the photos she had taped when she first started her job. 

She had come so far. Yet, all of her achievements couldn’t have been possible without the paladins, the Coalition. 

Lifting herself back upright in her chair, she reached to her computer, hands typing furiously on the keyboard. She was going to see the paladins. 

One way or the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is so hard to start, yeesh. I have so many ideas and future scenarios in my hand but I can't plan nor write it without doing these first 5 introduction chapters. 2 down, 3 to go!
> 
> Places to find me:  
> Instagram: @rainismymusic  
> Tumblr: @expericat
> 
> I am on my Instagram lots more than my tumblr, so talk to me on there or leave a comment and/or kudos below! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Christy, a daring rebel with a passion for adventure and exploration.

Christy swung her feet over the rocky ledge, letting her feet dangle over the empty space. Kicking her feet through the air, she let her gaze shift to catch the last glimpse of the sinking suns on the horizon.

She expected the view to calm her nerves, as it always did, but instead it ignited the elated, scorching hot tumble of emotions. 

Even when the rebel leaders had told her they had organized for her to go to the Coalition celebration on Olkarion, she had kind of expected it. The small smiles from her friends when she watched the paladins speak, the secrecy. 

But expecting something was one thing, but knowing you were going to see your hero, your role model, was a completely different feeling.

It was… exhilarating.

But all she could think about was having the chance to meet the paladins, but more specifically, Pidge. 

She adored Pidge. 

When Pidge had first started saving the entire universe, she had only been 15, the same age Christy was now. Pidge had made so many improvements to the lions, Voltron, and the Altean castle. She was a genius.

She strived to be like her. Make a difference, make a change in the world. That’s why Christy had joined the rebels, even at such a young age. If Pidge could do it, so could she.

The chance to meet Pidge was once in a lifetime, and thanks to her friends, she had the chance. Before long, her hands tightened on the rock underneath her, and she pushed herself up from the edge, cold air blowing stray pieces of hair into her eyes.   
`  
The sky was now dim, light pink and oranges stretching across the expansive sky. The view from the cliff was extraordinary, the usual clouds and colors covered by colossal mountains of rock. 

Turning heel in the dirt, Christy staggered towards the path she came from, legs weary and half asleep from her sedentary position. Gravel crunched beneath her heel and dust flew up from her boots, leaving a trail behind her as she walked. 

The path stretched across the mountain, and as she paced down the winding trail her thoughts turned into boredom as she kept walking.

Christy had never been one for sitting with only her thoughts, she found others company preferable than solitude, especially when she was nervous. 

Twisting her fingers, a crystal formed in her palm, and she lazily threw it down the path, watching it tumble down the dusty road. The hunk of crystal rolled towards the edge of the dirt before careening down the side of the rock, tumbling to the surface below. 

Repeating the action, she rolled her shoulders back, and sent the lump spiraling through the air until it fell; causing dust to fly outwards on the relatively undisturbed walkway.

Christy continued to clamor down the steep slab of rock, every so often sending a crystal hurtling towards a large piece of stone or launching it into the now dark sky. Ever since she was little, throwing the pieces of shimmering rock she was able to create had been a hobby, allowing her to both hone her abilities and oftentimes release pent up anger. 

She found sending a crystal hurtling through the air was a much better alternative than inadvertently causing rocks to spring from her fingertips, crystallizing nearby objects and sometimes people. 

A bright light on the horizon caught Christy’s attention, bringing her eyes to see the large carrier ship she called home.

Figured they would get impatient after a while.

Feet pounding on the cracked ground, she easily scaled the last few yards, leading Christy to the main cluster of rocks that shot up from the scorched earth. The massive columns of hard rock dominated the sky from this low level, leaving the stars above covered by sheets of various stone. 

Bursting into a sprint, she maneuvered her way around the uneven ground, making a headline towards the cliff her carrier was perched on. Her breath grew ragged, wind blowing her loose jacket against her body, tail flapping behind her like a loose banner. 

Approaching the spaceship, Christy brought her gloved hand to her mouth, sending the message to start launch. Her throat burned as she knocked against the hard metal on the side of the ship.

The door was thrown open, and the patched, tattered hands of her friends helped her board the steep step. Within seconds, she was back home. 

Christy staggered through the launching phase, helping out as best as she could in her exhausted state. However, as soon as they were safely in the air, she politely excused herself; she started to make her way to her room.  
The familiar whooshing sound of her door filled her ears, and she staggered into the dim room, falling onto her half made bed. 

Christy groaned into her pillows, hot breath warming her skin. She rolled on her back, now staring at the mounds of posters tacked to her wall. Some of Voltron, but mostly of Pidge. How could she even meet an inspiration like her?

She yawned into her hand, eyes fluttering from a sudden heavy weight. She hadn’t realized just how long she had been outside. Christy leaned down to loosen her boots, throwing them against the other wall of the room.

Christy fell into a rhythm, quickly taking a shower and brushing her teeth and hair--a task not easy with her wild hair--before settling back into her bed. 

Moisture from her damp hair seeped into her pillow, a cool wetness building around neck and scalp. Sounds from the ship floated through the air, a conglomerate of various noises and sounds as the rebels checked the flight patterns and settled in for the night.

Mumbled voices drifted through her thin walls, and Christy heard the scraping of chairs against the floor. The noises formed a soothing melody. Her eyes began to flutter, and she stretched a hand to her lamp, tugging on the string.

The last thing she saw was a poster above her wall reading, “Save the Universe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you all who have read this. I am doing a surprise update tonight with 3 CHAPTERS, mostly because I've had a shit day and have decided to cram these last beginning chapters out. I WILL GO BACK AND EDIT THESE LATER since I'm posting them without having my editors (Cough, internet friends) look at them. 
> 
> Notes about Christy:  
> She is not my OC, but so far she's one hella fun character to write. And yes, she loves Pidge. I really need to elaborate more about each of these characters, but I'm hoping to do this in the next few chapters. Chapters 6-10 will be each of the new paladins finding their lions when something happens at the Coalition gathering... as usual comments and kudos are appreciated. Just a reminder that this is just a hobby for me, and I write to improve, so constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated!


	4. Oliver Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Oliver, the tired, artistic barista who just wants to live a quiet life.

Oliver stuffed his hands in his jacket, street lights above him flickering with dim light in the otter night air. His bag was slung across his back, and every so often the tattered straps would start to slip down his lanky shoulders, inciting him to pause and shift the weight. 

He barely even had to look up at the street as he brushed past the closed shops, shaggy hair falling into his face. 

Late nights sucked, but he had mostly done the extra work for the manager of the old coffee place, a kind old alien who paid him generously despite working part-time. Thanks to him, Oliver had been able to scrape by even after being fired from his old job after being found multiple times chewing the children’s books. 

His new boss was more tolerant of him, especially because of his almost strange fascination with werewolves. Even after Oliver insisted multiple times he wasn’t anything special, his manager still continued to interact with him more often and longer than the other employees, intent on learning (and probing) information out of him. 

Oliver was getting closer. Looking up through the night sky, he easily saw the bus stop. One thing nice about being a werewolf - he could see every detail, even in almost complete darkness. It was easily one of the traits he liked most. 

Yawning, Oliver collapsed into the rusty bench by the bus sign, slightly recoiling at the wet liquid that clung to the seat from the recent rainy weather.

Sliding his hands out of his jacket, he reached for his phone in his back pocket, opening the screens to find over 5 messages from his little sister Cherry, each placed almost 30 minutes apart. 

He had forgotten their movie night, but she was more worried about his well being than missing movie night. He slightly snickered as he read a message threatening to leave the house if he was over at Coffii’s again without telling her. 

Sending a quick text, he set the phone to the side before shuffling around in his bag to find his earbuds. Seeing the black cords, he pulled them from the bag triumphantly, then plugged it into his phone and shuffled his favorite playlist. 

As the starting musical cords blasted in his ears, he inadvertently began tapping the rhythm on his leg, a habit he had picked up from his musical career. It was a soothing beat on his thigh, something besides just the annoyance of the bus’s late activity to focus on. 

 

Sadly, it didn’t last for long. Not too soon after he sat down, the doors to the closing bar behind him flew open, and a mob of half drunk, half high teenagers stumbled out into the early morning air. 

Oliver bristled at their loud laughs and hoots, tightening his grip on his bag. He hated crowds, and especially after a long night. He was tempted to give them a nasty look, but decided on keeping his head forward, hoping they would move forward. 

`Move forward they did not, but he did see the lights of the bus flicker at the end of the street. Exhaling with relief, he gathered his things from the still damp bench just in time for the bus to skid to a stop.

Oliver quickly walked on, glad to see the inside was desolate, only a few stragglers pressed up against foggy windows. After scanning his ticket, he staggered to the back,collapsing on the worn, faded fabric of the bus seat.

As the bus moved along, he took out his earbuds, looking through his bag to grab his sketchbook he had filled to the brim with doodles, ideas, and thoughts. It was practically a journal the way he used it, and it wasn’t uncommon to find a doodle or slight comic detailing his work life or a joke between friends.

He should’ve replaced the tattered thing by now, but he found it hard to find a new one, especially since it had been given to him by his sister as a present. He settled into the seat further, pulling out a pen from a pocket of his bag and flipping through the pages, looking for a margin or backside of a page to work on. 

He soon found one towards the back of the sketchbook, and began to sketch the idea that he had formulated earlier in his head during a slow time in the shop. 

A new band poster. His pen flew across the paper, though every so often he would pause to check where he was on his bus ride home. By the time the bus had lurched to a stop, an entire page of his sketchbook was emblazoned with stray pencil marks of fleeting ideas.

He swung his backpack over his shoulder as he brushed past the other aisles, sketchbook clutched in his hand. He stepped off the last step, and the bus doors closed before continuing down the street. 

The night air was cool and quiet, and the large apartment complex he lived in with his sister, Cherry, glowed softly in the night. Crossing the street to the glowing cluster of rooms, he entered the elevator, pressing his floor button and leaning back on the wall with a sigh.

It was past 2 am, and he hadn’t gotten any sleep last night from the meeting with his band.   
He grumbled, running a hand through his disheveled hair. Cherry, despite sleeping late and having a forgetful personality, was always there when he got home. She kept him fed, and cleaned the house when he was too busy or tired to do so. 

Not of course, without nagging. 

Digging his key out from his bag, Oliver unlocked his front door, stepping in to see all of the lights fully on and Cherry spread on the couch. 

“How was work?” Cherry asked, mouth full of a food he couldn’t place.

“The usual,” he said, cracking his back and dropping his bag on the floor. “New employee skipped work, so I covered his time. Sorry for not warning you in advance.”

“Your food got cold.” Cherry paused, “So I ate it.” She flashed him a smug grin, nodding her head towards the fridge. “Leftovers are in top shelf, so grab it if you’re hungry.”

“Thanks sis.” 

Lumbering towards the tiny corner--also known as their kitchen--Oliver opened the fridge and grabbed the small container of food in the fridge. He grabbed a fork and headed to the counter facing the living room. 

As he started to gorge himself on the food, he saw Cherry turn off the show she was watching, turning to face him. 

“Hey, big bro.”

“What,” He said through a large mouthful. 

“You know the Coalition gathering they’re having?” Oliver rolled his eyes, but reluctantly nodded. Too many crowds and cheering for his taste. “They’re having a musical competition during it. As one of the events placed around the main city.”

“So?” He questioned, scraping the last bit of food from the now empty container. 

“Coffii said you should do it.” Oliver froze for a second, dropping the empty holder in the sink. “He said what?”

“He was the one who dropped off the flyer.” She said, holding up a piece of brightly colored paper. 

“Give me that.” He snapped, pacing over to where she was laying. Snatching the piece of paper from her outstretched hand, it confirmed there was in fact, a musical competition. 

“Look at the back,” Cherry commented. 

Oliver flipped it over, reading the note Coffii had left on the back. 

We need to do this. Everyone else is on board. Think about it 

Coffii 

“You should really do it Oliver. Besides, what else are you going to do?” 

“I don’t know Cherry. Practice? Work? Draw? I have more options than just this one.” Cherry smirked. “It would mean a lot to Coffii,” she added, raising an eyebrow.

Oliver ruffled her hair, letting a sigh escape his lips. “It’s too late for this. Thanks for dinner. I’m going to go try to get some sleep before my shift tomorrow.”

“Hey!” She protested, raising her hands to her now mused hair. Oliver snickered, entering his room and closing the door behind him. 

Oliver quickly changed out of his work clothes, throwing on an old shirt and collapsing into his bed by the window. The glowing lights Cherry and him kept up year round illuminated the pictures stretched across the wall, mostly of him with Coffii or Cherry. 

He leaned back on the bed, feeling his sore muscles relax on the mattress. The fan in his room beat above, the constant click easily lulling Oliver into a drifted daze.

His mind wandered back to the musical competition, and he groaned at the thought of being among all those people… though Coffii would be there, along with the rest of his band. And it would give them good publicity, something they desperately needed. 

Maybe I will do it… He thought, closing his eyes as sleep overcame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't post Chapter 5 till tomorrow, sorry guys. I'm going to get, MAYBE, a solid 5 hours of sleep, and I have to work out hardcore for 2 and a half hours for basketball tomorrow (school season sucks).
> 
> Notes about Oliver:  
> He is a friend's original OC that she let me incorporate into this story. He and Coffii are together, and we'll just have to get to his sexuality later lmao. Please leave kudos and comments, and feel free to leave constructive criticism! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my personal fanfiction that one day I randomly decided to post. It is Voltron, and includes 4 friends and my OC. It will be multichapter, but don't expect for it to be updated on a regular basis (School and atheltics suck)
> 
> I am a rather young writer, but I am always looking for (helpful) critiques and recommendations!
> 
> Places to find me are:
> 
> Instagram (most checked): @rainismymusic  
> Tumblr (I never check it): @expericat
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and/or comments, thanks for reading my awful trash! :)


End file.
